


Melodies of the Heart

by CA_Babs



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CA_Babs/pseuds/CA_Babs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pinn Week 2013- Day 4: Music/Lyrics</p><p>Three songs that take two boys from friends to more- with a little help from a brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melodies of the Heart

 

**_Melodies of the Heart_ **

**Kurts’ POV:**

We’d all been dreading this day since Finn put Rachel on the train and explained to us why he was letting her go.  We’d all tried to stop him from going through with his plan to join the army.  Dad had offered him the garage- he doesn’t want it, not right now.  Carole had flat out told him that she wouldn’t allow it- but we all know he doesn’t need her permission.  Mr Shue had promised to write him as many letters of recommendation as he needed to apply to school, any school- but his heart just isn’t in it.  Quinn had told him to take all the time he needed to sort himself out- he knows time isn’t what he needs. 

And I had cried.  For days and nights, I cried locked in my room, my bathroom, my car.  And then when I thought I could not cry anymore I went to Finn to say my piece and the tears had started again.  I thought my tears might be enough to make him stay, especially when he pulled me close and begged me to stop.  I thought if I could just hold on to him tighter, longer, harder, he wouldn’t want to let go.  He promised me he’d come back, that he’d miss me the most and I think he believed that even if I didn’t.

Then there was Puck.  For weeks Puck said nothing.  He just kind of smiled and nodded for the last three weeks.  We thought Puck was just as crazy as Finn-turns out Puck was in denial.  The night before Finn was supposed to leave, Puck came for dinner.  After dinner Puck and Finn headed upstairs to play x box and it finally hit Puck when he saw the duffle bag, the couple of key missing items in Finn’s room, and how tidy the rest of the room was.  They started yelling, Puck hurling insult after insult at Finn.  Finn responded wondering why the hell this didn’t bother Puck until now and Puck picked up something and threw it Finn.  Dad rushed up the stairs, yelling at them to take it out into the backyard before they destroyed the house. 

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile_   
_The precious moments are all lost in the tide yeah_   
_They're swept away and nothing is what it seems_   
_The feeling of belonging to your dreams_

In the backyard, they continued to scream at each other. Puck continued to throw things, Finn started kicking things.  Dad and Carole, I am sure, were watching from the kitchen, Dad ready to head out there if he needed to stop them from beating each other to bloody pulps.  I sat curled up under my open window, listening to the words vomiting out of their mouths, feeling everything they couldn’t seem to.  The last time I heard Puck’s voice that night he screamed “From now on, you’re dead to me.”  Then I heard his truck peel off down the street and Finn slam the patio door open and then closed and his heavy footsteps pound up the stairs.  I waited for his door to slam closed but it didn’t. 

I moved from my perch near the window, to over behind my door.  I listened for sounds in the hallway or across the hall.  I heard sobbing.  I walked out into the hall, across to the open door and saw Finn laying face down on his bed, his head smothered into a pillow, his back and shoulders heaving as sobs wracked through him.  It sounded like he was sobbing “Fuck” over and over again, but it could easily have been “Puck” or some combination of the two. 

_Listen to your heart_   
_When he's calling for you_   
_Listen to your heart_   
_There's nothing else you can do_   
_I don't know where you're going_   
_And I don't know why_   
_But listen to your heart_   
_Before... You tell him goodbye_

My feet couldn’t help themselves and I found myself in the room, sitting down on the bed next to Finn, a comforting (I hoped) hand pressed to his back.  I began to hum softly and his sobs slowly began to subside.  At first I was unaware what song I was humming but once I recognized my own tune, I began to sing.   By the time I had finished Finn was asleep. 

_And there are voices that want to be heard_   
_So much to mention but you can't find the words_   
_The scent of magic, the beauty that's been_   
_When love was wilder than the wind_

I guess Finn and I both expected Puck to show up the next morning anyway and say good bye and for all to be forgiven but it didn’t happen like that. As we drove to the bus depot, I sat in the back with Finn.  He promised me again that he would come back.  He asked me to watch out for Puck and to apologize to Puck for him.  He wanted me to tell Puck he was coming back and they’d be ok.  When we finally reached our destination, I’m not 100% sure that the tears in his eyes were because Puck wasn’t there either, but I am sure they contributed to the tears shed as Hudson-Hummels stood together saying goodbye.  Much like how we had all stood on the train platform and saw Rachel off, Dad, Carole and I stayed beside the bus even after Finn got on, and kept waving until the bus was long gone from sight.  My heart wanted my legs to try to run along side the bus, waving until my body broke down from exhaustion, but my head knew it wasn’t a smart idea.  Instead I took comfort in Carole’s hand squeezing mine and Dad’s arm around my shoulder pulling me close.

 

**Puck’s POV:**

Finn had been gone a week when Kurt Hummel showed up on my doorstep one afternoon.  I wouldn’t even had been sure it was Hummel if it wasn’t for the Navigator parked in the street- he looked a mess.  Gone was the Kurt of high fashion replaced by the baggiest jeans I’d ever seen him wear and a threadbare tee shirt too big for him, yet somehow tucked into his jeans and sneakers for crying out loud.  And then there was his face, pale, his eyes listless, red rimmed with black crescents underneath.    The tee shirt I realised suddenly was one of Finn’s.    “You look like crap Hummel” I offered by way of greeting. 

“And yet I look better than you do” he snapped back.  And that comforted me a little.  At least Kurt still had some of his biting wit about him.  I looked down at my navy wife beater, cut off shorts and flip flops.  I’d just gotten in from a ‘pool cleaning’ but the cougars seemed to like it, even if it didn’t meet the Kurt Hummel seal of approval.  “I’ve decided to go to New York” Kurt said to me, “and I am leaving next week.  Finn made me promise to keep an eye out for you and to apologize on his behalf.  He promised me he’s coming home Puck and we’ve got to believe it.  He also said that when he gets back, you guys will be ok.”  Hummel’s eyes were watching me like a Hawk.  

_Walk away if you want to_   
_It's okay if you need to_   
_Well you can run but you can never hide_   
_From the shadow that's creeping up beside you_   
_There's a magic running through your soul_   
_But you can't have it all_

I knew what he was looking for and frankly I was tired of keeping it all in.  I leaned back against the wall and tipped my head back, closing my eyes.  "Of all the people in my life- of all the _fucking_ people- Finn _fucking_ Hudson” I swore softly.  I heard Kurt’s breath catch in his throat.  He immediately got it.  No more hiding.  “I guess you can relate huh?” I chuckled and opened one eye to peer at Kurt.  

Kurt giggled before he stopped himself with a hand to the mouth and just nodded in agreement.  “I can’t be sure- he’s never actually said” Kurt was stumbling over his words, which he normally doesn’t, “but that night- this might not be one sided.” 

My head snapped up at that and I look at Kurt wide eyed.  “Really?”  I asked and _hell_ I hated how whiney my voice sounded at that moment. 

Kurt just nodded. 

_Whatever you do - I'll be two steps behind you_   
_Wherever you go - and I'll be there to remind you_   
_That it only takes a minute of your precious time_   
_To turn around, I'll be two steps behind_

What happened next is all the fault of Will Shuester and my time with the New Directions- which I only joined to be closer to Quinn and of course, _fucking_ Finn.

“You and me Hummel- we’re going on a road trip” I said. 

Kurt’s eyes were wide with fear, “I’m going to New York, next week.  I don’t want to go to California with you.”

I waved my hand dismissively in his face.  “Before New York, before California, we’re going to Georgia.  You, me and my guitar and I’m gonna sing him some cheesy assed love song” I explained. 

Kurt’s eyes widened (how that was possible I’m still not sure) and he began to squeal while he jumped up and down on my porch. 

“Calm your shit Hummel” I barked at him, “or I’ll take someone else with me.”

Kurt immediately stopped and leveled a patented Kurt Hummel glare at me.  “You wouldn’t!”  He waited for me to slink back a couple of steps away from him.  “When do we leave?”

“Two days from now- I need time to get things together.  You are in charge of the navigation Hummel.”

It turned out though, that you can’t get on an Army training base if you don’t belong there and don’t have a visitor’s pass.  And they don’t give those out to the new recruits for their friends and family.  So instead Kurt Hummel and I spent the night in a dumpy double motel room coming up with plan B.   The next morning, before we headed back to Lima, we drove to the base again, but instead of going to the gate, we drove on down the road to a more deserted part of the security gate that marked the perimeter of the base.  With the Nav pulled off to the side of the road, my guitar in hand and Kurt on my camera phone, we made a recording and I sent it to Finn with the following message.  

_Take the time to think about it_   
_Walk the line, you know you just can't fight it_   
_Take a look around, you'll see what you can find_   
_Like the fire that's burnin' up inside me_   
_And there's a magic running through your soul_   
_But you can't have it all, no_

To: Finn <<[FHud05@mymail.com](mailto:FHud05@mymail.com)>>

From: Puck <<[puckerupman20@mymail.com](mailto:puckerupman20@mymail.com)>>

Subject: not dead to me

Finn,

Let’s just say we were both stupid and call it over. Keep your promise to Kurt and come home in one piece.  Blame the rest of this on Schue and his ‘sing it all out’ crap for the last three years.  I’d say I’ve got your back, but I can’t at the moment.  But I would. 

Puck

attachment: forfinn.mov

 

 

**Finn’s POV:**

Basic training is hard, like really hard.  It’s the longest time I’ve ever been away from my mom and I couldn’t even call her.  We couldn’t even have phone or mail privileges until after the 1st month and only if we earned enough points and they didn’t make that easy either.  Kurt had already promised me daily mail so I knew at least when I got that privilege, I’d have lots waiting for me.  

I was missing my friends too.  I missed Rachel and was beginning to think I made a big mistake letting her go.  But then I realised I was just lonely and that wasn’t fair to either of us.  I missed Puck and hoped Kurt had passed on my message.  I missed Kurt too- especially our late night chats and warm milk.  Since mom and I had moved in with Kurt and Burt, Kurt and I haven’t gone a day without talking, even when he was boarding at Dalton, we made sure to chat on the phone or skype for at least a couple of minutes. 

_Looking at all or nothing_   
_Babe it's you and I, with you I know that_   
_I'm good for something so let's go and give it_   
_A try. We've got our backs against the ocean,_   
_It's just us against the world. Looking at_   
_ALL or nothing, babe it's you and I. Looking_   
_At ALL or nothing, babe it's you and I._

But things in the army, they are kind of straight forward.  There isn’t a lot of guessing involved, just do what they tell you, do it well and do it fast.  That was kind of easy for me.  So I guess I was doing ok.  And by day 39 I had mail privileges.   There were two care packages from my mom and 5 large envelopes filled with letters and messages from Kurt and a couple of our other friends.  I was suddenly very homesick.  There was nothing from Puck though, and in the first package of letters from Kurt there was no mention of Puck.  Kurt did tell me he was heading to New York though, and I was proud of him for going.  That night, I sent a short letter to my mom to thank her for her care packages, (my favorite candy!) and to tell her how I had just earned my mail privileges and that I would phone her first when I got my phone privileges.  Then I wrote a little note to Kurt also to let him know the same sort of thing (he’d be my second call) and to tell him he was awesome for sending me stuff every day. 

On day 41, I earned 10 minutes of computer time a day for week- but no skype or instant messengers.  I logged into my email and almost had a heart attack when I saw an email from Puck in there.  I clicked it open so fast and read Puck’s brief message.  It almost made me cry, because it was stupid how we acted that last night and we said we wouldn’t do that again after everything with Quinn and Beth.  It’s not like Puck and I haven’t fought over the years, we have.  But the baby thing, Puck’s stint in Juvie and then this were the longest time we’d ever gone not talking.  After finding some headphones I clicked on the link and listened as Puck’s guitar filled my ears and then his voice.  I kind of expected it to be like Neil Diamond or Billy Joel or some other Jewish rocker but instead it was an acoustic version of a Def Leppard song.  Puck knew I was a sucker for 80s hair bands.  I almost cried especially at the end when I heard Kurt’s voice also say ‘I miss you Finn’.

_This is it, nothing to hide, one more_   
_Kiss, never say goodbye. This is it, baby you're all mine._

On day 45 I earned my phone privileges, one 15 minute call a week.  The first time, I called mom.  On day 52, I called Kurt.  I was going to call Puck on day 59 but I didn’t get a chance.   Every day I watched that video.  After about the 5th time I realised that I didn’t recognize where it was made, then I noticed the perimeter fence and I thought ‘omg they were here’.  Puck and Kurt came all the way to Georgia to make that for me.  Suddenly some of Kurt’s messages made a little more sense.  Then I started patrolling the base in my spare time, trying to figure out where exactly they had filmed it.   When I thought I had found it (day 55), I walked over and linked my fingers into the mesh and just stared outside the base trying to wish them into still being there, so I could talk to them, see them again. 

Later that night, while cleaning my gun, I guess I was thinking still about Puck and that song and how he and Kurt had been in here in Georgia and I don’t know what exactly happened or how, but my gun went off and I ended up shooting myself in the thigh.  I know, what a stupid thing to do.  This was a prime example of all the things everyone tried to tell me before I left about how I wasn’t cut out and wouldn’t be able to handle something like this. 

After my discharge, I returned to Lima.  Mom and Burt were so mad at me for getting hurt but they were happy to have me home.  Burt even bought a ticket for Kurt to fly home for the weekend.  It was a great reunion for the Hudson-Hummel family.  It was only missing one thing, Puck.  I called him and apologized for nothing having called him two days ago when I first got home and why exactly I was home before Basic was even over.  I hadn’t even finished explaining the extent of my injury before he was at the door and we collapsed into each other’s arms crying and kissing. 

_Looking at all or nothing, babe it's you and I,_   
_I know that I'm good for something so let's_   
_Go and give it a try. Got our backs_   
_Against the ocean, it's just us against the world_

Later that night, as we lay on my bed, I sang to Puck.  I took one of his hands in mine and told him that I’d somehow managed to find love again but this time I wasn’t letting go for anything.  I had no idea where I was going or what I was doing but I knew I had someone who was going to stand beside me and we’d figure it out together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Songs featured in the work are  
> Listen to Your Heart by Roxette  
> Two Steps Behind by Def Leppard  
> & All or Nothing by Theory of a Deadman


End file.
